


매(호)구와 알꽃뱀

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉AU 매그알렉 매구와 알꽃뱀





	1. Chapter 1

[매그너스 이거 봐봐요. 보테가에서 새로 나온 건데 나랑 너무너무 잘 어울릴 것 같지 않아요?]  
  
[ㅠㅠ알렉산더... 가방 많잖아요...]  
  
알렉은 [호구]에게서 온 문자를 보고는 잠시 웃다가 폰을 휙 던졌다. 어차피 자신에게 대답이 오지 않으면 곧 알겠다고 사 주겠다고 문자가 올 것이 뻔했다. 아니면 이미 샀으니 집 앞으로 나오라고 자신을 불러내거나 말이다. 어차피 난 한 번 들고 팔 거지만. 이래서 신상이 좋다고. 참 나도 운이 좋았지 뭐야. 알렉은 입술을 핥으며 처음 매그를 만났던 때를 떠올렸다. ‘난 아무것도 몰라요. 그러니 얼른 날 잡아먹어 주세요’를 얼굴에 달고 클럽에 서 있던 아시안 남자. 수트는 아르마니, 구두는 프라다군. 스타일은 조금 촌스러운데 뭐, 나쁘지 않지. 벗기면 다 똑같아. 호구를 다른 사람에게 빼앗기기 싫었던 알렉은 얼굴을 한번 찡그린 후 스르르 미끄러져 남자의 앞에 섰다. 얼굴에 비해 큰 남자의 눈이 도르륵 굴러 천천히 저를 바라보는 것을 보며 알렉은 입꼬리를 들어올려 큰 미소를 지어보였다.   
  
'내가 좆 먹어온 지 5년이거든요. 척하면 척이지.'  
  
알렉은 눈을 내려 남자의 성기가 발기한 것을 눈치챘고, 잔을 부딪히며 속삭였다. "괜찮으면 나갈래요? 나 그쪽 마음에 들어요." 흔들리던 남자의 동공이 멈췄고, 입은 살짝 벌어졌다. 남자의 얼굴이 붉게 타오르는 것을 보며 알렉은 다시 한번 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 설마 무슨 뜻인지 모르는 건 아니겠지. 남자는 입술을 가볍게 떨더니 말했다. “매그너스 베인입니다.” 알렉은 매그의 손목을 가볍게 잡은 뒤 엄지로 문지르며 말했다. “알렉산더 라이트우드.”   
  
뭐 그렇게 시작한 인연은 지금 두 달 째에 접어들고 있었다. 샌님인줄만 알았던 매그는 썩 나쁘지 않은, 아니 어쩌면 그보다는 더 괜찮은 상대였다. 첫경험이 자신이라는 것은 조금 놀라운 일이었지만, 매그는 빨리 배웠고 그만큼 보람이 있었고 원래 목적이었던 돈뿐만 아니라 제 뒷구멍 사정 또한 잘 돌봐주고 있었다. 자존심이 상해 말하진 않았으나, 전립선 자극만으로도 사정할 수 있다는 것이 진실이라는 것을 깨달은 것도 매그를 만나면서부터였다.   
  
사채를 쓰는 건지, 카드 돌려막기를 하는 모르겠지만 매그는 제가 부탁하고 원하는 것이라면 잘 들어주고 있었기에, 최근 알렉은 다른 스폰들을 만나는 시간을 줄이고 매그에게 꽤 공을 들이고 있었다. 문자도 하면 재깍재깍 답해주고, 오늘은 뭘 먹었느냐, 날씨가 좋은데 뭘 하느냐며 카톡도 보내주고. 제이스와 클레리가 찍어 보내준 사진을 보내며 ‘애인’으로서의 역할을 잘 수행하고 있었다. 애인 역할에는 물론 매그의 위 또는 아래에 깔려 ‘앙앙’하고 울어주는 것 또한 포함되어 있었는데, 매그는 그 전에 항상 저를 데리고 백화점에 갔고 자신이 슬쩍 팔짱을 끼며 입술을 내밀면 뭐든 사주고는 했기에 알렉으로서는 불만이 없었다.  
  
씨발, 돈 아니면 이 짓 안하지. 나도 씨발 남잔데 내가 좆질하지 왜 좆 받아야 하는데. 아, 존나 싫다. 딱 서른까지만 하고 때려쳐야지. 사랑한다며 제게 달라붙어오는 매그의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 대충 저도 사랑한다고 답해준 알렉은 담배를 비벼 끄며 생각했다. 역시 예상과 다르지 않게 [호구]에게서는 몇 시간이 지나지 않아 선물이 있다며 연락이 왔고, 지금 자신은 매그의 차 안에서 그 값을 지불하는 중이었다. 매그는 늘상 펠라만으로 만족하는 법이 없었고, 억지로 쥐어짜내지는 쾌감은 기분 좋기도 하지만 그만큼 피곤했기에 알렉은 매그를 만날 때면 모든 과정은 다 생략하고 제가 먼저 올라타고는 했다.  
  
호구님 오실 줄 알고 또 내가 미리 풀어뒀지. 찢어지기는 싫거든. 돈 벌어야 한다고. 바지 버클을 끌러내린 알렉은 황홀한 눈을 하고 절 어루만지는 매그의 고간에 대고 몇 번 허릿짓을 하다가 매그의 성기를 쥔 채 천천히 내려앉기 시작했다. 오늘의 알렉은 서비스로 족스트랩을 입은 채였고, 속옷이 이상하다고 울먹이던 매그도 이게 그런 용도라는 것을 알았는지 학학 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. " "날 위해서 입어준 거예요? 알렉산더 너무 야해요..." 매그는 특별히 따로 말한적이 없었지만, 알렉은 제 호구님을 처음 만났을 때부터 알고 있었다. 자신이 제 성기를 만지는 것을 이 남자가 별로 달가워하지 않는다는 사실을 말이다. "알렉산더 너무 섹시해... 완전 귀여워..." 하여간 변태새끼 진짜. 미소지은 알렉은 좋다는 표정을 지어보이며 눈을 반쯤 뜨고는 생각했다. 꼭 이렇게 멀쩡하게 생긴 새끼들이 더 변태들이지.   
  
"으앙, 흐읏...자기야아..." 교태로운 신음을 가식적으로 흘리며 매그의 목을 껴안은 알렉은 새 향수와 구두를 생각하며 행복해했다. 이새끼 좆질 한번에 샌달우드 향수 한 방울이다. "좋아요, 알렉산더...너무 사랑해요..." 매그가 뭐라고 말을 하는 것이 들렸으나 알렉은 거기까지 신경 쓸 정신이 아니었기에 대충 고개를 끄덕여 주었다. 알 게 뭐야, 좆만 잘 먹어주면 되는거지. 매그의 손가락 하나가 이미 성기를 문 자신의 안으로 천천히 들어오자 짜증을 내려던 알렉은 ‘얘랑도 이제 그만할 때가 됐네’ 생각을 하며 좋은 듯이 허리를 더 흔들었다. 씨발 아파, 씹새끼야.   
  
"아프면 말 해주세요, 알렉산더...."   
  
야. 호구야. 너 같으면 스폰한테 그 말 할 수 있겠냐? 작작 좀 해, 씨발. 변태같은 짓은 너랑 다해본다. 피스트퍽으로 부족했어? 소리치려던 알렉은 가방을 생각하며 이를 사려물었다. 생각해보니 이 남자랑 왠만한 플레이라는 플레이는 다 한 것 같았다. 술집 화장실에서 벽 잡고 박혀도 보고, 공원에서 다리 하나 든 채로 박히기도 하고, 탈의실에서 빨아주기도 하고... 이제 돈빨 좀 떨어질 때도 됐는데. 가방이 담긴 쇼핑백을 들고 얼얼한 뒤를 문지르며 돌아온 알렉은 핸드폰을 켜 문자를 보냈다.  
  
[반지 고마워요. 그런데 결혼은 아직 좀.... 천천히 생각해볼게요.]  
  
알렉은 문자를 전송한 후 [호구]를 바로 차단했고, 진짜 다이아처럼 보이는 반지를 가만히 들여다보다가 갸우뚱하고는 협탁 위에 올려두었다. 내일 보석상한테 가져가 봐야겠네. 누가 봐도 진짜 같은데, 크기가 너무 크단 말이야. 차도 저따구에 시즌 지난 명품들 걸치고 다니는 저 아시안한테 이런 돈이 있을 리가 없는데. 모조인가? 아님 어디서 훔쳐온 거 아니야? 내일은 새 스폰을 찾으러 오랜만에 클럽으로 외출해야겠다 생각을 마친 알렉은 새근새근 잠이 들었다.  
  
***  
  
눈을 뜬 알렉은 시야가 깜깜한 것을 느끼고 손을 들어올려 눈을 부비려 했으나, 손 또한 어딘가에 묶여 있는 것을 느끼고 경악했다. 손 뿐만 아니라 제 발도 묶여 있어 몸을 옴짝달싹 할 수가 없었을 뿐더러, 입에도 뭔가가 물려져 말을 할 수가 없었다. 가죽 냄새를 맡은 알렉은 그것이 볼개그임을 눈치챘고, 제 양쪽 유두가 불타는 듯이 따가운 데다가 앞도 얼얼한 것을 깨닫고는 신음했다. 제 뒤에서는 아마 바이브레이터로 생각되는 무언가가 들어 진동하고 있었고, 장골 쪽은 긁혔는지 아프고 따끔따끔해 알렉은 다시금 몸을 뒤틀며 경련했다. 뭐야, 클럽에서 술 한 잔 한 건 기억나는데 뒤가 기억이 안나네. 누구야, 누군데 이러는 거야? 나 착하게 살았는데. 아는 놈인가? 호지? 제이스? 라지? 언더힐? 아니면... 제 예전 스폰들을 생각하며 두려움에 떨던 알렉은 몸을 뒤틀었으나 스폰들이 한 둘이었어야 짐작조차 가는 법이었다. 가련하게 떠는 알렉은 미미한 쾌감이 스멀스멀 저를 타고오르는 것을 느끼며 제 눈을 가린 안대가 젖어드는 것을 받아들여야만 했다.   
  
자박자박 걷는 발걸음이 들리자 알렉은 으응 하고는 목을 울려 신음했다. 제발 풀어달라는 신호였다. 씨발, 약 먹였나보네. 알렉은 저릿저릿한 쾌감이 진해져오는 것을 느끼며 이를 갈았다. 얼마나 작으면 나한테 약을 먹여? 그 클럽 새끼들 나 왠만해서는 잘 하는 거 다 알텐데. 이제 알렉은 자신을 묶은 사람이 어제 클럽에서 저를 노리던 새로운 누군가라고 확신했다. 발소리는 이제 멈춰 있었고, 알렉은 소리의 주인공이 침대 옆에 서서 자신을 바라보고 있는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 따뜻한 손길이 제 볼에 와 닿았고 알렉은 그 손에 얼굴을 부비며 신음했다.   
  
‘풀어 주세요. 풀어줘요. 제발. 풀어달라고. 씹새끼야. 당장 풀어.’   
  
알렉의 모든 말은 으응응으 하는 신음으로 터져나왔고, 옅게 흐른 웃음소리를 들은 알렉은 이 목소리의 주인이 면식범임을 확신할 수 있었다. 하지만 이미 근이완제와 엑스터시를 섞어 맞은 알렉의 뇌는 정상적인 작동을 거부하고 있었다. 손의 주인이 가만히 있는데도 알렉은 계속 저를 부볐고, 제 침이 흘러 볼뿐만 아니고 이불까지 더럽혔음을 느끼고는 수치심에 몸을 떨며 눈물을 흘렸다. 자신이 어떤 꼴일지 상상하고 싶지조차 않았다. 게다가 납치범인지 강간범인지 이 씨발놈은 제가 이러는 걸 보고있을텐데.  
  
자신은 bdsm류에는 전혀 흥미가 없었고 특히 본디지는 혐오했다. 주인님이니 노예니 그런 거, 다 섹스할때 장난삼아 말하는거지. 진짜 싫다고. 묶여서 당할 줄 생각도 못했는데. 기진맥진해진 알렉이 축 늘어지며 움직임을 멈추자 손의 주인은 달칵 하고는 볼개그를 풀어주었다. 알렉은 후, 후 하고 숨을 몇 번 몰아쉬고는 질문했다. 쉬고 갈라진 목소리였다.   
  
“우리 만난 적 있죠?”  
  
손의 주인은 대답을 하지 않았으나 잘 했다는 듯 제 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었다. 그 움직임은 무엇인가를 떠올리게 했으나 알렉은 목이 너무 아파 이제 말조차 제대로 할 수 없었기에 침을 한 번 삼키고는 신음한 뒤 애원했다. “물 좀... 물 좀 주세요.” 제 오른쪽의 매트리스가 약간 기우는 것을 느끼고 알렉은 혀를 내밀었다. 물방울이 떨어지자 그쪽으로 살짝 고개를 돌린 알렉이었으나 제 얼굴 쪽으로 세차게 쏟아지는 그것은 물이 아니었다. 물방울의 정체를 깨달은 알렉은 켁켁대며 제 입에 들어온 것을 뱉었고, 고개를 돌리려 했으나 누군가는 강력한 악력으로 제 얼굴을 고정시킨 채 제 입 안으로 정체를 부인하고 싶은 액체를 쏟아냈다. 알렉은 히끅거리며 그걸 바로 뱉어내려 했으나 손의 주인이 제 코를 쥐고 입을 막았기에, 그것을 억지로 삼킬 수 밖에 없었다.   
  
정액이라면 몰라도 스캇플은 해본적이 없는 알렉은 몸을 떨며 울었다. 이럴 줄 알았으면 씨발, 스캇플 해보고 돈 더 벌걸. 라지새끼가 해달라 했는데 거부하지 말고 해주고 돈 받을걸. 이 개새끼한테 아다나 따이고... 제 안에 들어와 낮은 강도로 진동하는 바이브레이터 덕에 알렉은 흠칫흠칫 떨어대고 있었다. 스팟 근처를 미묘하게 빗겨나간 바이브레이터는 일정한 흥분 강도를 유지하되 절대 절정까지 갈 수 없게 만들고 있었다. 알렉은 허리를 들썩이다가 입을 열었다. 될대로 되라지, 씨발.   
  
“혹시 나 어디 팔려고 그래요?”  
  
손이 제 몸 위에 No라고 쓰는 것을 느낀 알렉은 다시 몸을 떨었다. 이미 이 정도로도 자극이 심했고, 앞을 만져주든 뭐든 해주면 좋겠다 싶으면서도 상황이 무섭기도 했다. 그런데다가 약물까지 섞여 이제 알렉은 제 뇌가 점점 잠식되어 가고 있으며 혀가 풀리고 말이 늘어지는 것을 알아차릴 수 있었다. 알렉은 침을 한번 더 삼키고 물었다. “그럼 나 죽이려고?" 손가락은 더 꾹꾹 자신을 누르며 No라고 썼기에 알렉은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 한 번 하려고 하는 건가. “말을 하던가요.” 손의 주인은 여전히 말이 없었기에 알렉도 가만히 입을 닫고 속으로만 욕을 해댔다. 변태새끼. 좆도 좆만할 새끼.


	2. Chapter 2

매그는 잉잉 울었다. 징징 울었다. 왜 청혼을 거절당했는지 아무리 생각해도 이해가 안 가기 때문이었다. 남자친구인 알렉산더와 사귀게 된지 벌써 2달, 데이트도 열심히 하고 섹스도 잉챠잉챠 약까지 먹어가면서 알렉을 만족시켜 주기 위해 열심히 했는데 대체 뭐가 문제였을까. 만난 첫 날 섹스를 해서 알렉이 저를 방탕한 남자로 본 것이었을까? 하지만 사랑한단 말이에요, 알렉산더!! 너무해요. 매그는 징징 울었다.

잉잉 울던 매그는 이 상황을 어찌하면 좋을지 고민하다가 결국 아빠에게로 향했다. 이돔의 근거지에 도착한 매그는 징징 울며 회장이자 제 아버지인 아스모데우스의 팔을 잡고는 세게 흔들었다. 180은 전혀 작지 않음에도 불구하고 주변인들이 모두 자신을 작다고 여겨 주었기에 매그는 제 손맛이 꽤 맵다는 사실조차 모르고 있었다.

"아빠아아...나아아.. 프로포즈 했는데 차였어어어..."

아빠가 반대한다면 바짓가랑이를 잡고라도 매달릴 예정이었다. 아빠한테 뽀뽀 안해줄 거라고 우기고, 아빠가 하나하나 조그맣게 썰어 만든 감자샐러드도 다 에퉤퉤 뱉어버릴 계획이었다. 사실 이돔으로 오는 동안에도 곰곰이 생각을 하던 매그는 자신이 거절당한 이유를 조금씩 깨닫고 있었다. 그래. 반지야. 반지였어. 우리 알렉산더에게 그 반지는 별로였던거야. 우리 알렉산더 하얀 손에는 다이아보다 루비가 어울리는데, 내가 잘못 생각했나봐. 아니면 날 그렇게 매번 사랑한다고 말했던 알렉산더가 날 거절할 리가 없잖아. 내 자지 크고 깊어서 맛있다고 그랬단 말이야. 주먹도 좋아하면서 눈 까뒤집고 떨었단 말이야. 날 사랑하지 않으면 누가 그렇게까지 해 주겠어. 알렉산더가 자신을 사랑한다는 것을 매그는 잘 알고 있었다. 

알렉산더!! 튕긴 거였군요!! 아니면 날 걱정해서 내가 도망갈까봐 그런 건가요? 알자낮인가요? 걱정 말아요! 저는 도망 안가요! 제가 알조개 뿌셔뿌셔 해줄게요! 콧김을 흥흥 뿜은 매그는 행복해져서 달아오른 양 볼을 손으로 감싸고는 배시시 웃었다. 

누가 내 소중한 쵸즌선을 울렸냐며 바들바들 떨어대는 아빠에게 그러니 얼른 혼인신고서도 제출해주고 동거도 허락해달라고 생떼를 쓰며 발을 바동거린 매그는 어떤 피어싱이 어울릴지 콧노래를 부르며 마우스를 딸각거렸다. 이제 영원히 함께할 것이니 뚫어줘도 되겠죠? 알렉산더의 그 귀여운 핑두에 항상 뚫어주고 싶었어요. 내 꺼니까요! 날개 모양이 좋을까요, 아니면 내 눈처럼 반짝거리는 노란 토파즈가 좋을까요? 그것도 아니면 방울?!?! 저 방울 좋아하는데!! 야옹해 보세요 야옹! 알냥이한테 제가 예쁘게 뚫어 줄게요! 연인이면 이 정도는 무난한 취향이죠? 매그의 얼굴 위로 행복한 웃음이 번졌다. 오랜 고민 끝에 매그는 토파즈가 달린 피어싱으로 결정을 내렸다. 방울도 귀여울 것 같았지만 알렉의 신음소리를 방해할 것 같아서였다. 매그는 알렉의 귀엽고 사랑스러운 신음소리를 사랑했다. 제 야한 남자친구 알렉산더는 언제나 자신을 위해 흐앙흐앙 하고 잘 울어 주었다. 그 생각만 해도... 얼굴이 새빨개진 매그는 잠시 화장실로 어기적거리며 걸어가 혼자만의 시간을 가져야만 했다.

***

매그는 정신을 잃고 축 늘어진 알렉을 낑낑대며 공들여 묶었다. 그리고 제 서랍장을 연 뒤, 고민하다가 하트 모양의 연분홍색 바이브레이터와 Fuck Me가 적혀진 안대를 꺼냈다. 신혼밤이니까 특별해야죠! 몸을 배배 꼰 매그는 알렉에게 안대를 채워주었고, 붉은색 볼개그가 좋을지 검은색 볼개그가 좋을지 갸웃거리다가 붉은색을 채워주고는 꺄아아아 하고는 비명을 지르며 발을 동동 굴렀다. 알렉이 너무 야하고 섹시하고 귀엽고 사랑스러웠기 때문이었다. 사진을 찰칵찰칵 몇 번 찍은 매그는 알렉의 구멍 안으로 손가락을 쑥 넣었고 흐응흐응하며 신음했다. 벌써부터 이렇게 조르네요, 알렉산더어! 야해! 야해 빠졌어!! 자신때문에 붉고 통통하게 부풀어오른 것은 눈에 들어오지도 않았던 매그는 젤에 적신 바이브레이터를 밀어넣은 후 알렉의 뒤에 자리잡도록 해 주었다. 

“이것만으로는 가면 안 돼요, 알렉산더. 야한 고양이는 주인님이 잔뜩 혼을 내 줘야 하니까요!! 신혼인데 특별해야죠!”

기쁨으로 바들바들 떨던 매그는 마법을 이용해 제 글씨체로 Magnus's slut을 새겨준 뒤, 호들갑을 떨며 어떡해! 너무예뻐! 하고 소리를 쳤고 잉스타그램에 사진을 찍어 올렸다. 매그의 잉스타그램 아이디는 ‘매그너스 라이트우드-베인’이었다. 그렇다. 매그는 3달 전, 알렉을 몰래몰래 지켜봤을 때부터 결혼을 생각하고 있었다. 너무 수줍은 나머지 1달 후에야 알렉의 앞에 모습을 드러냈지만 말이다. 첫날밤을 함께했으니 당신은 내 책임이에요, 알렉산더!! 그러나 알렉은 자신이 준비한 신혼 이벤트를 마음에 들어하지 않는 듯 몸을 버둥거렸기에 슬퍼서 흑흑 운 매그는 강한 흥분제를 주사기에 넣은 후 알렉에게 찔러넣었다. 야해...!!! 알렉의 혈관이 주사기의 약물을 삼키는 것을 보며 새빨개진 매그는 몸을 바둥거렸다. 이러니까 알렉을 밖에 못 내보내겠어요! 너무 야해! 완전 야해! 

참을 수 없었던 매그는 결국 알렉의 다리 사이로 자리잡았고, 청혼의 키스를 하기로 마음먹었다. 원래 키스는 자궁키스예요!! 알렉산더의 야해빠진 보지에 실컷 싸 줄게요!! 콘돔 따위는 하지 않아요!! 난 알렉의 남편이니까요! 매그는 힘차게 퍽 하고는 알렉의 안으로 진입했고, 제 귀두 끝에 걸리는 바이브레이터의 진동을 느끼며 달달 떨었다. 알렉산더어!! 너무 좋아요... 잉잉대던 매그는 약물에 취해 잠든 알렉의 안을 마구잡이로 헤집으며 피어싱이 달린 알렉의 유두를 깨물었다. 알렉이 고개를 저으며 도리질을 치고 있었지만 매그는 신경쓰지 않았다. 알렉은 좋아하는 것을 저렇게 표현하고는 했기 때문이었다. 

제 알렉은 내숭이 많았지만 몸은 솔직했다. 볼개그 틈에서는 흥분해 침이 질질 새고 있었고, 눈으로는 자신을 박아달라 하고있지 않은가!! 게다가 알렉의 유두는 발딱 서서 발갛게 달아오른 채 자신에게 만져달라고, 빨아달라고 애원하고 있었다. 방실방실 웃은 매그는 알렉의 귀여운 유두를 굴리며 놀아주었고, 요도플러그를 잊은 것이 기억나 도도도 달려간 후 알렉의 성기에도 플러그를 채워주었다. 협탁 위에 캠코더와 폰을 켜 둔 매그는 알렉의 모습을 잉별라이브로 방송하기 시작했다. 우리 여보야랑 나랑 사랑 나누는 거 예쁘게 봐주세요!! 

알렉이 제 성수를 맛보고 싶다고 졸랐기에, 징징대던 매그는 부끄럽지만 용기를 내 알렉에게 은총을 내려 주었다. 많이 부끄러웠기 때문에 제 얼굴은 두 손으로 가린 채였다. 하지만 알렉이 여전히 내숭을 떨며 자신을 모른 척 하고 있었기에 매그는 조금 심통이 난 채였다. 아! 그렇구나! 무언가를 깨달은 매그는 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 알렉은 자신과 ‘롤플레이’를 하고 싶어 하는 것 같았다. 

그러니까 알렉산더가 범죄자, 내가 납치범 역할인 건가요?! 전 납치같은 끔찍한 거 무서워서 못하는데... 알렉이 원한다면... 잉잉 운 매그는 손을 들어 꾹꾹 no를 써 주었다. 제 남편이 꽤나 실감나게 연기를 해 내고 있었기에 매그는 심호흡을 한 후 고개를 끄덕였다. 맡겨주세요, 여러 방면으로 오드한 알렉산더! 남편도 잘 할게요! 제가 잘 맞춰줄 수 있어요! 아까 자신이 싸지른 정액들이 스물스물 삐져나와 있었기에 매그는 정액을 다시금 밀어넣어 주었다. 이건 실컷 먹어도 돼요! 살 안 찌니까! 고단백이에요!

***

"풀어요. 빨리."  
"알렉산더가 맘에 들어서 그런건데.. 너무해요... 사랑하면 원래 다 그런 거잖아요..."  
"사랑? 웃기지 말아요. 아니 씨발 진짜, 사랑같은 소리 그만해요."  
"나쁜 말 쓰지 말아요... 알렉산더 못됐어!" 

알렉산더 다리도 남겨 뒀는데 이런 말을 들어야 하다니! 솔직히 기분 나빠요. 정말 알렉산더 내좆집 라이트우드 너무해! 매그는 짜증을 내며 고개를 흔들었다. 안대를 벗긴 알렉산더의 눈이 충격으로 물들어 있었기에 매그는 조금 상처를 받은 채였다. 나랑 같이 사는 거 싫어요? 울먹거린 매그는 알렉의 볼을 살짝 깨물었다가 알렉이 눈썹을 찡그리자 헤헤 웃으며 더 세게 깨물었다. 나도 좋아요, 알렉산더! 싫은 척은 그만해요! 얼굴을 구긴 알렉이 입을 열었다.

“제발 진짜...이거 풀어요. 그만큼 했으면 됐잖아요. 범죄 행위라구요. 알겠어요? 범죄자 새끼야, 빨리 풀어.”

히잉... 난 이제 롤플레이 그만하고 싶은데... 알렉산더 욕심쟁이! 맨날 자기 좋아하는 것만 하려고 하고! 눈썹을 축 늘어트린 매그는 알렉의 입 안에 준비했던 딜도를 밀어넣었다. 딜도를 꾹꾹 누르며 매그는 쉼없이 종알거렸다. 

“너무 사랑해요, 알렉산더... 나는 알렉산더가 이렇게 야해서 좋아요... 막 아래도 벌름벌름..하앙...내꺼 먹고 싶다고...응...너무 좋아. 참, 반지는 루비로 바꿨어요... 갖고 싶은 거 있으면 얘기해요..”

제 밑에서 알렉이 좋아서 떨고 신음하는 걸 느낀 매그는 콧노래를 부르며 알렉의 유두를 세게 잡아당겼다. 알렉이 피어싱을 아주 마음에 들어해 주었기에 매그는 신이 난 상태였다. 저도 마음에 들어요, 사랑하는 알렉산더! 알렉 좆에도 하나 할까요? 그래서 오줌 쌀때만 빼는거죠. 너무 예쁘겠다. 그쵸? 진짜 좋겠죠? 오늘은 요도플 해야하니까 다음에 예쁘게 뚫어줄게요! 신이 나서 좋다고 절 조여대는 알렉의 내벽을 느낀 매그는 고개를 끄덕이며 방싯 웃었다.

“저도 좋아요, 알렉산더!!! 참 잘 했어요!”

제 자지를 너무 좋아하고 밝히는 알렉이 흑흑거리며 떨고 있었기에 매그는 잉잉 울며 열심히 허리를 움직였다. 잉스타그램 청취자들이 제 알렉산더의 야한 모습을 보고 있을 것을 생각하니 조금 질투가 났지만 어차피 자기랑 하는 것을 보여주는 거니 괜찮은 것 같았다. 자랑하는 거예요! 매그는 콧김을 흥흥 뿜었다. 알렉의 발끝이 동그랗게 말렸다가는 풀어졌기에 행복하게 웃은 매그는 가열차게 허리를 움직이며 알렉의 가슴에 머리를 비볐다. 사랑해요 알렉산더!! 느껴주니까 너무 좋아요!! 이제부터 뒤로만 가는 거예요!!

사실 성기는 필요없으니 자를까 했던 매그였지만, 수집한 콕케이지와 콕링, 요도플러그를 다 써보기 전까지는 그럴 수 없었다. 게다가 피어싱을 뚫을 생각을 하면... 매그는 몸을 떨며 얼굴을 붉혔다. 안 잘라도 되겠어요! 자지를 쑥쑥 받아먹는 알렉의 구멍을 보며 매그는 제 손가락을 두개 더 집어넣었다. 어제 알렉에게 이렇게 해주었을 때 알렉이 앙탈을 부리며 싫은 척을 하던 것이 귀여웠기 때문이었다.

앗, 말하지 않아도 다 알아요, 알렉산더! 원하는 것은 다 해줄게요! 매그는 행복하게 소근거렸다. 자신이 이 새침한 알렉에 대해 다 알고 있다는 사실은 가슴 벅차고 뿌듯한 것이었다. 아무도 알렉의 이런 모습을 모를 것이었다. 이렇게 야한데 내가 처음이라니... 알렉산더는 내 좆을 물기 위해 태어났나봐요! 아직도 매그는 상황 파악을 하지 못하고 있었다. 사실상 알렉에게도 그 책임이 없다고는 할 수 없었지만 말이다. 볼개그를 문 알렉은 바득바득 이를 갈고 있었다. 다이아가 아닌 유두 피어싱과, 반지를 루비로 바꿨다는 사실 때문이었다. 먼저 상의도 없이 이 정도의 롤플이라니, 진짜 그 고물 차까지 뺏어주지. 이를 갈던 알렉은 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 근데 우리집 열쇠 준 적 없는데?


	3. Chapter 3

힘들어. 요도가 아릿아릿해질때까지 싸지르고 나서야 매그는 절 놓아주었기에, 축 처진채로 알렉은 생각했다. 한계까지 벌어진 뒤가 움찔거리며 정액을 뱉어내는 것이 느껴졌다. 씨발새끼. 알렉은 마음 속으로 욕을 뱉었다. 이렇게 미친놈인줄 알았으면 그때 클럽에서 말 안 거는 거였는데. 배짱도 좋지, 자신을 스토킹하고 있었을 줄이야. 어떻게 몰래 열쇠라도 복사했나보지. 알렉은 투덜거리며 몸을 비틀었다가, 매그가 제 볼개그를 풀어줄 때까지 가만히 기다렸다. 

“다 했으면 놔줘요. 이제 진짜 갈거야.”

알렉은 정말 머리끝까지 화가 난 상태였다. 유두 피어싱은 그렇다치자. 제 장골에 새겨진 Magnus's bitch라는 문신을 볼 때마다 열이 뻗치는 것 같았다. bitch니 slut이니 하도 많이 들어서 이제 적응되었다고 생각했는데 아무리 그래도 그렇지 몸에 이딴 걸 새기다니. 롤플의 정도를 넘어섰다. 빨갛게 달아오른 제 장골을 쳐다보며 알렉은 훌쩍거렸고 결국 눈물 한 방울을 뚝 떨구고 말았다. 한 번 눈물이 나오자 우는 것은 간단했다. 끅끅대며 울음을 삼키기 위해 노력했지만 쉽게 되지 않았고, 알렉은 흑흑거리는 소리를 내며 흐느끼다가 와앙 하고는 울음을 터뜨렸다. 저를 안고있던 매그가 움찔하는 게 느껴졌기에 알렉은 그때부터 발버둥을 치며 울기 시작했다. 서럽고 서러워서 견딜 수가 없었다. 아무리 자신이 돈을 좋아한대도 그렇지 문신이라니. 이건 지운다고 지워지는 것도 아니지 않는가.

“알렉산더...왜 울어요...울지 말아요...”

매그가 쩔쩔매면서 저를 안고 아기를 달래듯 몸을 흔들자 알렉은 거세게 고개를 도리질쳤다. 울음이 섞인 알렉의 말은 거의 알아들을 수 없을 정도였다.

“풀어달라, 끅, 고요!! 나는, 끅, 집에 가고 싶어요. 이제 쉬고 싶어... 배도 고프고... 엉덩이도 아파요. 흐윽..이제 다 했잖아. 당신, 당신 너무 미워요. 완전 미워... 너무 미워...”

알렉은 엉엉 울면서 제 머리를 꿍꿍 매그에게 박았고, 발로 제 스폰을 차려고 애썼다. 여전히 알렉은 매그가 자신을 납치한 강간범이라는 사실을 인지하지 못한 상태였다. 시무룩한 표정이 된 매그가 제 머리칼을 쓰다듬으며 아무 말도 하지 않았기에 알렉은 씨근거렸다.

“나 지금 안 풀어주면 당신이랑 한 마디 말도 안 할 거예요. 빨리 풀어요. 진짜 이런 게 어딨어요, 사전에 말도 없이!!”

한 마디도 말하지 않을거라는 말을 하자마자 매그의 입가가 실룩거렸기에 알렉은 그 말을 다시 반복했다. 입을 삐죽거린 매그는 눈썹을 축 늘어트린 채 알렉의 손을 구속한 수갑을 풀어주었다. 복슬복슬한 핑크색 털이 달린 수갑이었다. “어디 가지 말아요... 어디 가면... 해버릴 거예요... 미리 말 안 한 건 미안해요... 하지만 당신이 거절하니까... 난 알렉산더가 좋은데... 속상했단 말이에요... 나는 진짜...” 손을 꼼지락대며 뭐라고 웅얼거리는 매그를 무시한채 알렉은 툭 말을 뱉었다. 너무 울어서인지, 너무 싸질러서인지 목이 아팠다.

“물.”  
“......”  
“물!!!”  
“네에...”

매그가 얌전하게 타박타박 걸어 나가는 모습을 보고 알렉은 너무 마찰되어 쓰라린 제 성기를 움켜쥐며 신음했고, 정액을 긁어내기 위해 구멍에 손가락을 넣었다. 노콘으로 하는 걸 즐기지 않아서 질척거리는 감각은 생경했고 절로 인상이 찡그려졌다. 눈썹을 찌푸린 채 정액을 긁어내던 알렉은 제가 앉아있는 매트리스가 꽤나 푹신푹신하다는 사실을 깨닫고 손으로 꾹꾹 눌러보았다. 뭐야. 어디거지? 시트를 들쳐보려던 알렉은 새삼 주위를 두리번거렸다. 그러고보니 여긴 어디지? 호텔 로고가 씌여있는 메모지라던가 어메니티 박스가 없는 걸 봐서는 호텔같지 않았다. 게다가 이런 호텔이라면... 알렉은 고풍스러운 앤틱 가구들로 장식된 방을 멍하니 둘러보았다. 1박에 몇백만원은 할지도 몰랐다.

여기가 호구네 집이구나. 사실을 깨달은 알렉은 크로셰 자수보가 깔린 협탁 위에 놓여있는 스탠드를 힐끗거렸다. 금장 프레임에 갓이 유리로 된 스탠드는 꽤나 비싸 보였다. 귀중품을 알아보는 데 도가 튼 알꽃뱀은 바로 이 스탠드가 이태리산 진품임을 알아차렸다. 가져갈까. 알렉은 스탠드를 노려보았다. 보아하니 자신의 호구는 의외로 호구가 아닌 모양이었다. 호구에 호랑이 호자를 쓴다면 몰라도 말이다. 알렉은 호구의 구가 입구 할때의 구 라는 것을 아직도 깨닫지 못하고 있었다. 

흐응. 알렉은 씩 미소를 지으며 입술을 핥았다. 무언가가 깨지는 소리에 휙 고개를 돌린 알렉은 문간에 붉어진 얼굴로 서서 빈 트레이를 들고 있는 제 호구님을 보았다. 파열음은 매그가 떨어트린 물잔에서 난 소리였다. 그의 시선이 제가 구멍에 넣은 손가락에 고정되어 있음을 안 알렉은 슬쩍 윙크를 하며 구멍을 벌려보였다. 붓고 따갑고 쓰라려 죽을 지경이었지만 어쩌면 자신의 앞날이 활짝 펼지도 몰랐다.

“알...알렉산더어... 너무 야해요... 완전 야해...”

알렉은 흥 하고는 코웃음을 치고 그가 다시 호다닥 떠온 물을 꼴깍꼴깍 마셨다. 흠. 웨지우드군. 이 호구놈 이거이거 돈이 많으면 많다고 얘길 하던가. 잠깐, 그럼 그 다이아도 진짜였다는 거잖아? 빈 잔을 매그에게 건넨 후 알렉은 제 옆 매트리스를 툭툭 두드려 보였다. 눈치를 보던 매그가 슬금슬금 다가와 앉자 알렉은 그를 가만히 들여다보았다. 사업가인지, 부잣집 도련님인지는 모르겠지만 제 호구님이 진짜로 돈이 많다는 걸 안 이상 알렉은 그를 놓칠 수 없었다. 알렉은 천천히 눈을 깜박이며 물었다.

“이 집 당신 거예요?”  
“네에...”  
“전세?”  
“아니요...”

알렉은 팍 인상을 찡그렸다. 뭐야, 망해가는 가문인가? 옛날엔 돈 많았는데 지금은 빚 많아서 차랑 옷이 그따구였던 거야? 알렉은 울망해진 매그를 빤히 바라보며 다시 물었다.

“그럼, 월세?”  
“아니요오...”  
“그럼 뭔데요??”

알렉은 참지 못하고 빼애액 소리를 쳤다. 참을성 없기로는 라이트우드가 아니라 라일트우드인 알렉이었다. 매그는 손을 꼼지락거리더니 얼굴을 붉혔다.

“사실 건물이 제 거예요. 그러니까, 아버지가...”  
“결혼 반지 어딨어요? 루비 말고. 다이아. 어딨냐고요.”

개이득. 알렉은 호구님, 그러니까 제 미래의 남편님의 말을 자르고 내뱉었다. 씨발 야, 그정도면 진작에 말을 했어야지. 그럼 내가 너랑 결혼했지 왜 안해. “잠시만요...” 알렉은 호다닥 어딘가로 달려가는 매그를 보며 입맛을 다셨다. 어차피 자신은 보면 볼 수록 질리는 타입이라고, 지금까지의 스폰들이 그랬다. 현재까지 반 년을 넘게 만나본 사람은 없었다. 아마 이 남자도 그럴 것이었다. 결혼해달라는 것도 지금 잠깐의 치기일 뿐, 결혼을 당장 막 할 수 있는 것도 아니니 실제로 결혼까지 가게되지 않을지도 모른다. 결혼한다해도 프리넙만 잘 써서 위자료만 잔뜩 뜯어내면 그만이다. 알렉은 따끔거리는 제 문신을 쓰다듬으며 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“여기요...!”

다이아 반지를 들고 돌아온 매그를 한 번 노려본 뒤 알렉은 그 손에서 홱 반지를 낚아챘다. 루비 반지 위로 다이아 반지를 낀 알렉은 만족스럽게 반지를 들여다보다 외쳤다.

“이거 진짜 맞죠? 보증서는요?”

매그가 조심스레 내민 보증서를 대충 훑어본 알렉은 다시 반지를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 다이아는 아주 영롱하게 반짝이며 빛을 냈다. 컷팅도 예술이요, 투명하기도 투명한 최상급의 다이아였다. 크기는 못해도 4캐럿 이상 되어보였다. 보증서를 보지 않아도 이 다이아가 진짜라는 사실을 알렉은 알 수 있었다. 고개를 든 알렉은 제 앞에 서서 얼굴을 붉히고 있는 매그를 바라보았다. 

“결혼, 할게요.”  
“알렉산더어어!!!!!”

이거 놔요, 숨막히니까. 제게 무너지듯 안겨와 꽈아아악 절 껴안는 매그의 팔을 툭툭 친 알렉은 새치름하게 말했다. 대신 조건이 있어요. 배시시 웃은 매그는 얼른 말해보세요, 하는 표정으로 고개를 빠르게 끄덕였기에 알렉은 조금 의아해졌다. 이 인간, 내가 뭘 요구할 줄 알고 이러는거지. 알렉은 제 장골의 문신을 톡톡 치며 매그의 말갛고 귀여운 얼굴을 노려보았다.

“이거. 지울거예요. 아무리 우리가 그런 사이라지만 이런거 한 거는 심했어요. 사과해요, 빨리. 난 이런 단어 진짜 싫어해요.”

매그가 입술을 비죽거렸기에 알렉은 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 제 약한 척에 약한 것 같으니 약을 대충 치면 넘어갈 것이다. 진실을 섞어줘야 잘 넘어가지. 눈에 힘을 준 알렉은 눈물을 맺히게 하며 슬픈 표정을 지어 보였고, 매그의 손을 살짝 잡았다. 알렉이 속으로는 이를 득득 갈며 네 뼛골까지 쪽쪽 빨아먹어주지, 하고 결심하고 있다는 걸 모르는 매그는 슬쩍 얼굴을 붉혔다.

“난 고아로 자라서 지금까지 돈 되는 일이면 다했어요. 그래서 어렸을 때부터 이런 욕 맨날 듣고 살았고요. 이런 단어 몸에 있는 거 만으로도 솔직히 나한테는 트라우마에요. 그 쪽이니까 참는 거예요.”

“알렉산더어..!!”

매그가 슬픈 표정을 지으며 저를 꼭 안자 알렉은 그런 매그를 천천히 밀어냈다. 절 안타깝게 여기는 그의 표정이 꼭 진심 같았기에 알렉은 기분이 이상해지는 것을 느끼며 목을 몇 번 가다듬었다. 제 손에 와닿는 고생 한 번 안해본 듯한 호구의 손은 따스했고, 제 얼굴에 와닿는 그의 시선 또한 이루 말할 수 없는 감정으로 가득차 있었기에 알렉은 괜스레 눈가를 어루만졌다. 죄책감을 느끼면 안 되는데. 난 네 위자료를 노리고 있단 말이야.

“미안해요... 제가 그런 것도 모르고... 기분 나빴죠..? 한번만 용서해주세요... 제 몸에도 새길까요? 한쪽에는 Alexander's bitch새기고 한쪽에는 slut 새길게요... 용서해주세요... 알렉산더를 얕잡아본 게 아니고 정말 너무 좋고, 정말 내거라고 써놓지 않으면 어디 도망가 버릴까봐 불안해서 그랬어요... 알렉산더는 너무 예쁘고, 나는 완전... 너무 부족하니까요... 경험도 없고, 만족도 못시켜주고...”

매그가 제게 매달려 훌쩍이는 것을 들으며 알렉은 크게 한숨을 몰아쉬었다. 만족을 못시켜주다니 무슨 소리세요. 당신 때문에 난 뒤만으로도 싸버려서 창피해서 목매달고 죽고 싶은데. 대체 평소에 무슨 포르노를 보는거야. 알렉이 말이 없자 매그는 주절주절 뭐라고 말을 늘어놓기 시작했다.

“처음에 봤을 때부터 알렉이 너무 예뻐서...”

주저리 주저리 끝도없이 이어지는 말을 들으며 알렉은 이 호구가 저를 진심으로 좋아하는 것 같다는 결론을 내렸다. 세상에, 미친 것 아니야? 그럼 정말 나랑 롤플하는 게 아니고 내가 자기한테 첫눈에 반해서 그런 줄 알았다고? 사귀고 있는 줄 알았다니 이건 무슨... 알렉은 눈을 도록도록 굴렸지만 아무 말도 하지 않고 얼굴을 붉혔다. 자신이 얼마나 귀엽고 완벽한지를 듣고 있는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니었다.

“...그래서 난 그런 알렉산더 모습을 맨날 보고 싶어요. 아이스크림 먹는 모습도 너무 귀엽고...”

잠깐. 알렉은 급하게 매그의 말을 잘랐다. 갑자기 궁금한 것이 생겼기 때문이었다. 얼굴에 큰 물음표를 달고 저를 쳐다보는 매그를 바라보며 입술을 삐죽인 알렉이 물었다.

“내가 좋아하는 아이스크림 맛이 뭔지 알아요?”  
“그럼요, 바닐라잖아요. 기분 안 좋을 때는 딸기맛. 알렉산더가 민트초코를 싫어해서 서운했다구요. 앗, 알렉산더의 입맛을 비웃는 건 아니에요. 그냥 나는... 내 입에는 민트초코도 맛있어서...”

알렉은 제가 질문하자마자 바로 뱉어진 매그의 대답에 잠시 침묵했다. 호구의 말은 사실이었다. 자신은 바닐라 아이스크림을 제일 좋아했다. 말한 적도 없는데 그걸 어떻게 알았지. 마른세수를 한 알렉은 다시 한숨을 내쉬었다. 기분이 조금 이상했다. 눈치를 본 매그는 얼른 말을 뱉었다.

“...알렉산더가 결혼만 해 준다면 평생 민트초코 못 먹어도 괜찮아요... 바닐라를 좋아하도록 노력해볼게요... 분명 좋아할 수 있을 거예요. 알렉산더가 좋아하는 거니까요...”

다시 고개를 든 알렉은 눈을 꿈벅이며 제 호구님을 바라보았다. 매그는 세상에서 제일 희한한 방식으로 제게 사랑을 고백하고 있었다. 사랑이라는 단어를 사용하지 않은 채로. 자신이 좋아한다는 이유 하나만으로 그것을 좋아해보겠다고, 분명 좋아할 수 있을 거라고 말하고 있었다. 알렉은 갑자기 두려움을 느꼈다. 입술 안쪽을 깨물던 알렉은 크게 한숨을 쉬고는 입을 열었다. 말하지 않으면 죄책감으로 견디지 못할 것 같았다.

“당신 날 진짜 좋아하나봐요.”  
“그럼요... 세상에서 제일 좋아해요.”  
“내가 당신 안 좋아하면 어떡할거예요?”  
“...알렉산더도 나 좋아하잖아요... 아니에요?”

알렉은 그 물음에 눈을 감았다. 사실을 고백하자니 이 순진한 남자에게 상처를 주는 꼴이었다. 아니에요? 제 팔을 흔드는 남자의 목소리에 불안함이 어리는 걸 들으며 알렉은 눈을 떴다. 일부의 진실만을 말할 수밖에 없었다.

“... 그냥 나는... 무서워서요.”

매그가 아무 말도 하지 않고 절 토닥이기 시작했기에 알렉은 코를 킁킁대며 훌쩍였다. 훌쩍임은 더 거세져 흐느낌으로 바뀌었고 알렉은 저보다 작은 남자의 어깨에 기대 목을 놓아 울기 시작했다. 왜 이제야 이런 사람이 나타났는지 알 수 없었다. 자신은 이미 더럽게 때가 탔고, 망가질대로 망가졌는데 왜 이제야 나타나 자신을 뒤흔드는 것인지. 170명을 만났지만 이제껏 아무도 제가 좋아하는 아이스크림 맛을 기억해 준 사람이 없었다. 알렉은 주먹을 들어 퍽퍽 매그의 등을 때리며 울부짖었다.

“그쪽이 먼저 결혼하자고 한 거니까, 무르기 없어요. 무르면 위자료로 전 재산 주기에요. 그리고 결혼하면 차 페라리로 바꿔요. 난 그런 차 못 타고 다녀요. 신혼여행은 말리부로 가야해요. 매해 기념일이랑 생일마다 신상 가방 사줘요. 그리고...”

“요리도 내가 하고, 청소도 내가 할게요. 알렉산더 잠들 때까지 안아주고, 매번 뽀뽀하고 사랑한다고 해줄게요. 알렉산더, 겁먹지 말아요. 두려워하지 말아요. 절대 먼저 당신을 떠나는 일은 없을 거예요.”

알렉은 그 말을 듣고 나서야 제가 그동안 왜 그렇게 돈에 집착했는지를 깨달았다. 남는 것은 보석과 돈뿐이라고 스스로를 세뇌시켰으나 그 동안 얼마나 외로웠던가. 물론 이 말도 한때의 달콤함일 수 있었지만 지금까지 이러한 말을 해준 사람은 없었다. 게다가 매그너스는 실제로 돈까지 많았다. 전재산이라니, 전재산에는 당신도 포함되는 거 아닌가요? 날 떠나면 죽여버릴 거예요. 매그너스 당신, 이혼한다고 말만 해봐요. 그날은 당신 죽고 나도 죽는거야. 내 사전에 동반자살은 있어도 이혼은 없어요. 우린 죽어서도 부부로 죽는거야. 알렉은 제 실제 마음은 속으로만 삼켰다. 매그너스가 히익 하고 도망갈까 봐서였다. 자신의 몸에도 Alexander's slut을 새기겠다는 약속 도장을 찍고 알렉이 겨우 잠이 들자, 매그는 살그머니 일어나 제 아빠에게 전기톱이 필요없게 되었다고 문자를 날렸다. 알렉이 제 손으로 절 선택해 줄 줄이야! 입위를 할수 있다는 사실에 기뻐하며 매그는 감격의 눈물을 퐁퐁 흘렸다.


End file.
